Mon seul vice
by Siirio
Summary: 30 vicios, ego, tabaco, porno, chocolate, deseo, húmedo, venganza, amor, tú. Mi vicio más grande
1. Tabaco

**Disclaimer:** yadayada Rowling todos sabemos esto.

**N/A: **a veeer, la verdad no quería empezar esta nueva tabla (esta vez 30 vicios) sin haber terminado la de 30 besos, pero hace demasiado tiempo que me está llamando "escribeeeme, escriibeeeme", ¿y quién soy yo para negarme?

Así que aquí está el primero, un poco experimental, tanteando el terreno. Por fin, después de lo que siento han sido siglos, tengo tiempo -robado- para escribir, ¿por qué nadie me aviso antes que la Uni no me iba a dejar tiempo ni para dormir -LITERALMENTE-? xD

En fin, que aquí esta, a ver que tal este primer vicio.

* * *

><p><strong>#18 <strong>

**Tabaco**

La verdad es culpa de Sirius (cómo la mayoría de las cosas que le pasan a Remus), está muy seguro de eso porque la primera vez que fumó fue obra suya, así que cuando esté convaleciente en una cama muriendo de cáncer de pulmón ya sabe a quién agradecerle.

La primera vez que Remus probó el cigarro fue de la mano de Sirius. Estaban en cuarto y llevaban un buen record de travesuras y detenciones detrás, por eso a nadie le sorprendió cuando Sirius llegó anunciando que había traído con él algo muy importante, directo de los bajos fondos de Londres, y se requería una reunión merodeadora a la de ¡ya! Fue divertido ver a Sirius pretendiendo que sabía lo que hacía, a Peter ahogándose hasta las lagrimas con el humo y a James agarrando el cigarro con la punta de los dedos como si le fuera a morder. Remus se negó a probarlo y Sirius desistió después de dos semanas de intenso acoso.

Cuando estaban en quinto, a mediados de curso, Remus fue llamado al despacho del director y avisado personalmente de que su madre, la única persona con la que compartía lazos de sangre en este mundo, había empeorado y había sido trasladada definitivamente al hospital muggle, el que quedaba a tres cuadras de su casa y que Remus recordaba de su infancia, a donde había ido a visitar tantas veces a su padre. El de las paredes blancas, el que olía a muerte.

Esa noche Sirius se sentó a su lado junto a la ventana de la Sala Común toda la noche y toda la madrugada. No dijo mucho, pero llegados a un punto, cuando Remus miró fijamente el cigarro humeante en su mano con una interrogación en la mirada, Sirius sonrió -muy suave-.

—Realmente funciona —su voz fue a penas un susurro, y sus dedos estaban fríos cuando tocaron sus labios. Remus dio la primera calada directo de sus dedos (y, sin querer, también toco su piel con la punta de la lengua, pero sin querer) y, después de pasados los primeros momentos de prueba y duda, terminó arrebatándoselo de los dedos y dejando que el efecto calmante bajara su hacha sobre él.

De ahí en adelante todo fue historia.

La señora Lupin murió tres semanas después y Remus comenzó a fumar casi todas las noches, algunas veces en la Sala Común, otras en la Casa de los Gritos, casi siempre en la Torre de Astronomía, siempre con Sirius. Luego descubrió que era más fácil sobrellevar el antes y después de las transformaciones con nicotina en su sistema; y que el estrés de los exámenes era más fácil de manejar, y relajarse antes de estudiar era mucho más fácil.

Pero no fue hasta finales de sexto cuando descubrió que, después del sexo -después del sexo fantástico-, un cigarro era catarsis. Eso también fue culpa de Sirius, como todo lo demás, porque el sexo con Sirius era fantástico e intenso, y Remus necesitaba otro cigarro.

—¿Sabes que tienes un problema? —la voz de Sirius suena jocosa y hace un poco de eco en el espacio cerrado de la torre de Astronomía, cuando Remus se aleja de su cuerpo caliente para rescatar su caja de cigarros del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —contesta, prendiéndole fuego y dándole la primera calada. Sirius se apoya sobre un codo y se acuesta de medio lado, sus ojos se confunden con el humo. Remus decide que le gusta mucho así y cierra los ojos por un momento para intentar inmortalizarlo de ese modo en su mente, un Sirius de humo.

Sirius ríe.

—No me culpes por tus vicios, Lu-ná-ti-co —en un solo movimiento fluido se sienta y en dos segundos está muy cerca de nuevo, frente a Remus. Antes de que pueda reaccionar le sujeta de la muñeca y -como la primera vez de Remus- fuma directo de su mano, con sus ojos grises fijos en los de Lunático.

Los dedos de Remus le hacen cosquillas en los labios y los toca con la punta de la lengua. Expulsa el humo lentamente y, apartando la muñeca de Remus con el cigarro encendido, se inclina y lo besa. Saboreando su boca caliente, comparten el mismo cigarro, el mismo beso de humo y la misma noche. Sirius lo besa y lo besa muy muy húmedo y caliente sin dejarlo liberarse, hasta que el cigarro se vuelve ceniza y Sirius lo tira a un lado, recostando a Remus sobre el suelo que esta vez se deja hacer.

—¿No sabes que los vicios son malos, Lunático? —le murmura con la lengua dentro de la oreja, lamiendo el cuello, de abajo a arriba.

Esta vez es Remus el que ríe.

—Malísimos —susurra.

—Malísimos —repite Sirius, deslizando la mano sobre el estómago de Remus, sintiendo como contrae los músculos—. Esta vez te toca a ti —susurra finalmente, antes de callarse por un buen rato.

Pero lo que Sirius no sabe y a Remus le causa risa, es que _el cigarro_ no fue precisamente su vicio desde el principio.


	2. Límite

**N/A:** Espero no hacer de esto un hábito xD ya lo dije cuando actualice las otras dos historias pero supongo que repetirlo aquí no hará mal a nadie. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y I'm sorry por la tardanza. Pero la vida universitaria es cruel, que puedo decir U.u Me alegra estar de vuelta chicas, y no saben lo agradecida que estoy por sus reviews, ¡gracias infinitas!

* * *

><p><strong>#1<strong>

**Límite**

Antes de Sirius, piensa Remus, los límites estaban perfectamente establecidos, los límites existían, a secas. Existía un horizonte inalcanzable y un cielo lejano e intratable, no había motos voladoras en las que perseguir el horizonte o intentar tocar el cielo (pero Sirius, le dijo Remus a Lily una vez, era su escalera al cielo -cosa que nunca le había dicho y que seguramente le haría mucha gracia a su ego-.)

Pero la cosa es que tirar de los límites de Remus es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sirius, los retuerce y estira hasta que se rompen como si fueran tela de araña. Con Sirius, piensa Remus, no hay límites de ningún tipo.

No hay aventura lo suficientemente peligrosa o noche lo suficientemente oscura. "Vamos a volvernos animagos"; "vamos a pasear por el bosque prohibido las noches de luna llena con un licántropo transformado"; "vamos a vagar por los pasillos después del toque de queda"; "vamos a hechizar a los Slytherin de séptimo."

El único límite es el de su propia y retorcida creatividad para las cosas malas.

**…**

En las noches de luna llena, cuando todos esperan en el piso de abajo en la polvorienta Casa de los Gritos a que se efectué el cambio de hombre a bestia, en los últimos minutos, Sirius sube las escaleras en silencio y se arrodilla junto a Remus en el mugroso suelo. Y le sostiene.

—Un poco más, Remus —le susurra en el oído—. Solo un poco más.

Un poco más para que el lobo gane el derecho de poseer su cuerpo por una noche y el dolor de estarse rompiendo desde adentro cese. Sirius se queda hasta que es peligroso, _realmente_ peligroso. Hasta que los ojos de Remus se derriten en pozos dorados y los huesos comienzan a quebrarse, y las garras comienzan a salir.

En el límite entre lo valiente y lo realmente estúpido.

**…**

A Sirius le encanta chinchar a Remus hasta que cede -cosa que siempre termina pasando, de una forma u otra-. Remus a veces se pregunta si Sirius lo impulsa a hacer cosas que él no _quiere_ hacer, o cosas que no se _atreve_ a hacer.

Se lo preguntó cuando estaban en cuarto y Sirius llegó con una botella de Whiskey de Fuego de contrabando.

—Prueba con nosotros, Remus.

O cuando llegó en quinto con una caja de Marlboro, sin procedencia conocida.

—Prueba _conmigo_, Remus.

O en sexto, cuando llegó con esos otros cigarros de olor sospechoso.

—_Vuela conmigo, Lunático._

Y luego, las mismas palabras, en un contexto diferente.

—Vuela conmigo, Lunático.

Y Remus aguantó estoico cinco minutos sobre la moto de Sirius, el día en que _por fin_, después de meses de intentos fallidos y libros muggles de mecánica y mucha ayuda de Colagusano y Cornamenta, consiguieron hacerla funcionar y tomaron turnos para probarla; un sábado brumoso, desviados del camino hacia Hogsmeade, donde el resto de estudiantes de sexto bebían cerveza de mantequilla y compraban chucherías en Honeydukes.

Mientras Remus probaba sus propios límites.

**…**

Se lo siguió preguntando en séptimo, cuando Sirius se inclino sobre él y atrapó su boca en un beso húmedo caliente y sucio.

—Vamos a probar, Remus.

Vamos a romper los límites de la amistad. Vamos a romper la cuerda que hemos estado tensando entre nosotros desde hace meses. Vamos a probar. Vamos a saltar sin red, vamos a dar un paso al vacío.

Remus lo da, Sirius lo da con él.

"_¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar?"; "¿A quién le importa?"_

Otro límite roto.

**…  
><strong>

Remus no sabe cuando deja de cuestionarse, pero llega a un punto de inflexión en el que deja de hacerse preguntas estúpidas, porque, en palabras del mismo Sirius "¿qué coño importa?". Qué importa tal cosa como los límites en el mundo puertas afuera al que tendrán que enfrentarse tarde o temprano, un mundo que huele a guerra, que apesta a sangre. En la guerra no hay límites.

Qué importan los límites dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, que son suyos, se los han ganado a pulso en siete años de gamberradas nocturnas, de pasearse por el bosque prohibido en noches de luna llena, sin miedo. Las paredes de piedra fría del castillo no tienen límites para ellos, han abierto cada puerta, cada tapiz y cada pasadizo que se les ha antojado.

¿Cómo va a tener Remus límites dentro de sí mismo? Si no los tiene el lobo, ¿por qué va a imponérselos él? Si son jóvenes, valientes y fuertes y el mundo les pertenece.

**…**

Dentro de la cama -y en cualquier otro sitio- con Sirius todo se vale, siempre se puede llegar más lejos, nunca _hay_ que detenerse porque _hasta aquí llegamos_. Cuando Remus cree que ya no puede más, Sirius le demuestra que se equivoca.

—Lunático —la voz de Sirius, tan ronca, en su oído, _dentro _de su oído, con lengua caliente incluida. Sirius en todas partes.

No es un buen sitio, es un aula vacía _por ahora _del quinto pisoy un hechizo para bloquear la cerradura tan simple _que hasta un Slytherin podría romperlo_ -en palabras de Sirius-.

—¿Eso no te excita, Lunático? —Sirius no conoce nada remotamente parecido a los límites—. ¿Te imaginas que alguien entrara en este momento, Lu-ná-ti-co? —en cuatro sílabas—, ¿qué crees que pensaría, _prefecto? _—con tanta malicia.

A Remus, sinceramente, sí le excita, le excita _mucho. _Sirius lo nota. Y sonríe.

—Yo creo que sí —suelta unas risitas y Remus podría golpearlo, pero se le van las ganas en el momento exacto en el que Sirius mete la mano bruscamente en sus pantalones, entre su ropa interior y la carne. Y aprieta, y frota, y acaricia.

Y Remus cree que va a terminar así, en su mano, porque _por Merlín santísimo_ están en un aula, pero no.

—¿Pero qué…? —siente que Sirius le empuja y cae sentado sobre un pupitre—. ¿Qué crees que…?

—Levanta las caderas —y es un gruñido que Remus debe obedecer y Sirius aprovecha y en cero segundos se encuentra con los pantalones en los tobillos, y los calzoncillos también.

Y Sirius está arrodillado en el frío suelo, delante de él, _entre sus piernas._

Mierda.

¿Quién necesita límites? Remus no, definitivamente. No dentro de la boca de Sirius, siendo lamido y acariciado y tocado y siente que se va a morir, ahí mismo, que va a ser demasiado y no va a aguantar un segundo más y….

—No —Sirius le mira desde el hueco entre sus muslos, con el pelo enredado y la mirada salvaje—, aguanta un poco.

Remus realmente no cree que pueda, no sabe como lo hace, aguanta mucho. Aguanta que Sirius siga chupando y deslice una mano de dedos pegajosos más abajo y más adentro _imposiblemente adentro_.

Y Remus no sabe, realmente no recuerda que eran los límites.


	3. Dolor

**N/A: **bueno, bueno, vamos con uno bastante **angst**, para no perder la costumbre... además, con semejante prompt, ¿qué querían? ;)

Gracias infinitas a todos los que leen/comentan (y a los lectores fantasma también, por supuesto), ustedes son lo que me hace levantarme en la mañana y decir: wow, tengo ganas de escribir ;) Nos leemos prontito.

* * *

><p><strong>#05<strong>

**Dolor**

Como para mantener la tradición, afuera diluvia. Sirius da una última ronda por la casa, apaga todas las luces, revisa los hechizos de seguridad y aparta ligeramente las cortinas, sus ojos grises escanean el panorama. El agua fluye por las húmedas calles en el Valle Godric, desoladas.

Pero sabe que están ahí, esperando.

Sonríe.

Sabe que es inútil, que nadie puede ver la casa sin que él revele su ubicación, el hechizo _fidelius_ se encarga de eso. _Él_, como su guardián, se encarga de eso. _Aunque no por mucho tiempo_ piensa, rogando en su interior estar haciendo lo correcto.

Sube las escaleras en silencio, adentrándose en la habitación principal. Tras la ventana los brazos huesudos de un árbol rasgan el cristal. Desde la cuna un suave llanto le convoca.

—Eh —estira el brazo para tomar la minúscula mano de Harry entre las suyas—, no llores, bribón, tío Sirius está aquí.

Los pequeños ojos verdes de Harry parpadean, intentando enfocarlo.

—El miope de tu papá y tu mamá deberían aparecer pronto —sonríe, apoyando la mejilla en el barandal de la cuna y jugando con los pequeños deditos de Harry entre los suyos. Se sienten tan pequeños y tan frágiles que Sirius siente su resolución tambalearse.

De hecho, siente todo de él tambalearse. _Mañana _piensa _en la siguiente reunión de la Orden. _Nadie lo va a saber, Remus no lo puede saber. Y eso es lo que le quiebra brutalmente, lo que arde dentro del pecho y d_uele_. Aunque todo en su interior se rebela a creer que Remus pueda ser el traidor. Pero todo encaja.

Le cuesta un rato recuperar la calma, una pequeña y salada gota cae sobre la mejilla de Harry y el niño ríe, su risa es cristalina y clara y Sirius siente que le lava por dentro. Un poco.

Un rayo fugaz ilumina la habitación, Sirius cuenta hasta tres antes de escuchar el trueno.

—Coño —se le escapa, y luego sonríe pensando en el reproche que le daría Lily si lo escuchará —, parece que la tormenta ya está sobre nuestra cabezas, mini Jamie.


End file.
